Percy Jackson Harry Potter and Twilight Online
by Dallas Angel
Summary: This is what happens when the characters of twilight percy jackson and harry potter in the same chatroom
1. Meeting wierd people

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these not twilight thats Stephanie Meyer not Harry Potter thats JK Rowling not Percy Jackson thats Rick Riordan **

*** Author Note: All of there series are over but George Dumbledore Snape Silena have not died **

User Names

Bella – Shield

Edward – Mind Reader

Emmett – Muscle Man

Rosalie – Beauty Queen

Jacob – Alpha Wolf

Renesmee - Vampuman

Carlisle – Vampire Doctor

Esme - Vamp. Mom

Alice - Physic

Jasper – Soldier

Harry – Voldemort Destroy

Ron – Weasel King

Hermione - Bookworm

Malfoy - Pure blood

Ginny – Weasel Queen

Fred – Prankster 1

George – Prankster 2

Snape - Snake

Dumbledore – Wizard Trainer

McGonagall – Wizard Teacher

Percy – Seaweed Brain

Annabeth – Wise Girl

Grover – Pans Assistant

Nico – Death Prince

Thalia – Lightning Princess

Chiron – Demigod Trainer

Hades – Death King

Zeus – Lightning King

Poseidon – Water Ruler

Aphrodite – Love Queen

Silena – Love Princess

Athena – Owl Head

Chapter 1

**Shield has logged on**

**Mind Reader has logged on**

Shield: Hey Honey

Mind Reader: Hey Baby

**Vampuman has logged on**

Vampuman: Hey Mom Hey Dad

**Alpha Wolf has logged on**

Alpha Wolf: Hey Guys

Shield: I thought u didnt want 2 b alpha

Alpha Wolf: I didnt

Shield: Well u can change ur mind fast

Alpha Wolf: So can u

Mind Reader: Hey guys no arguing

Vampuman: Rite

Shield: We are not arguing

Alpha Wolf: Yeah

**Physic**** has logged on**

Physic: Hey I just had a vision of jake and bella arguing

Alpha Wolf: *facepalm*** **

Shield: We we were not arguing

Physic: Whatever who wants 2 go shopping with me

**Soldier **** has logged on**

Physic: jazzy will u go shopping with me

Soldier: Uuuuh

Physic: Plz

Soldier: Fine

Physic: Yeah

**Muscle Man**** has logged on**

**Beauty Queen**** has logged on**

Muscle Man: Hey everybody

Soldier: Hey emmett

Physic: Hey emmett do u want 2 come shopping with me and jazzy

Muscle Man: Eeeeer

Beauty Queen: Ill come

Physic: Yeah so emmett r u coming

Muscle Man: Uuuuh

Beauty Queen: Plz

Muscle Man: Fine

**Vampire Doctor**** has logged on**

**Vamp. Mom**** has logged on**

Vampire Doctor: Hey Everyone

Vamp. Mom: Hello everybody

Physic: Hey Mom Hey Dad wait whos that

Soldier: Who

Physic: Some1s about 2 log on some1 we dont no

**Seaweed Brain**** has logged on**

Seaweed Brain: Annabeth r u here

Physic: whos Annabeth

Seaweed Brain: Who r u

Physic: Alice who r u

Seaweed Brain: Percy

**Wise Girl**** has logged on**

**Lightning Princess**** has logged on**

**Death Prince**** has logged on**

**Owl Head**** has logged on**

**Death King**** has logged on**

**Water Ruler**** has logged on**

**Lightning King**** has logged on**

Wise Girl: Percy

Seaweed Brain: Hey guess what theres some weird chick here says here names alice

Physic: Hey im rite here

Lightning Princess: whats going on

Wise Girl: theres some weird chick named alice on here

Physic: still here jazzy lets go shopping im not gonna stand here and be insulted by some freaks

Wise Girl: we r not freaks

Shield: have u seen ur usernames

Death Prince: have u seen urs

Shield: yeah

Death Prince: then u understand hows weird u r

Seaweed Brain: Yeah

**Love Princess**** has logged on**

**Love Queen**** has logged on**

**Pans Assistant**** has logged on**

**Demigod Trainer**** has logged on**

Seaweed Brain: Hey grover theres some freaks on here calling us weird

Pans Assistant: No they didnt

Seaweed brain: they did

Pans Assistant: they didnt

Wise Girl: dont start that again

Vampuman: freaks

Wise Girl: says the one with the freaky username

Alpha Wolf: dont insult my girlfriend

Wise Girl: I just did what r u going 2 do about it

Shield: ooh really r u challenging us

Love Princess: Yeah she did

Mind Reader: watch it

Love Queen: watch how u talk 2 my daughter

Physic: y

Demigod Trainer: watch it dont mess with her

Beauty Queen: y

Seaweed Brain: bcause

Shield: wow u really do have a seaweed 4 a brain

Wise Girl: watch how u talk 2 my bf

Water Ruler: watch how u talk 2 my son

Mind Reader: y

Vampire Doctor: now lets calm down

Vamp. Mom: jazz

Jazz: on it mom

Vampire Doctor: Now lets talk about this reasonably now who r u ppl

Wise Girl: y should we tell u

Vampire Doctor: plz

Wise Girl: Mom

Owl Head: I think we can trust them

Wise Girl: Okay im annabeth

Seaweed Brain: im percy

Death Prince: im nico

Lightning Princess: im thalia

Pans Assistant: im grover

Love Princess: im silena

Owl Head: im athena

Water Ruler: im poseidon

Death King: im hades

Lightning King: im zeus

Love Queen: im aphrodite

Demigod Trainer: im chiron

Physic: rnt some of those names from greek mythology

Owl Head: r parents were obsessed with greek mythology

Physic: ooh im alice

Soldier: im jasper

Shield: im bella

Mind Reader; im edward

Vampuman: im renesmee

Alpha Wolf: im jacob

Beauty Queen: im rosalie

Muscle Man: im emmett

Vampire Doctor: im carlisle

Vamp Mom: im esme

**Voldemort Destroy ****has logged on**

**Weasel King**** has logged on**

**Bookworm**** has logged on**

**Pure blood**** has logged on**

**Weasel Queen**** has logged on**

**Prankster 1**** has logged on**

**Prankster 2**** has logged on**

**Snake**** has logged on**

**Wizard Trainer**** has logged on**

**Wizard Teacher**** has logged on**

Weasel Queen: Hey everyone

Voldemort Destroyer: Hey Ginny

Bookworm: Voldemort Destroyer really harry

Voldemort Destroyer: I deserve it

Bookworm: yeah u do

Weasel King: GINNY how dare u copy my username

Weasel Queen: u mean how dare u copy mine

Physic: uum who r u ppl

Voldemort Destroyer: im harry

Weasel King: im ron

Bookworm: im hermione

Pure blood: im draco

Weasel Queen: im ginny

Prankster 1: im fred

Prankster 2: im george

Snake: im professor snape

Wizard Trainer: im professor dumbledore

Wizard Teacher: im professor mcgonagall

Physic: im alice

Soldier: im jasper

Shield: im bella

Mind Reader; im edward

Vampuman: im renesmee

Alpha Wolf: im jacob

Beauty Queen: im rosalie

Muscle Man: im emmett

Vampire Doctor: im carlisle

Vamp Mom: im esme

Wise Girl: Okay im annabeth

Seaweed Brain: im percy

Death Prince: im nico

Lightning Princess: im thalia

Pans Assistant: im grover

Love Princess: im silena

Owl Head: im athena

Water Ruler: im poseidon

Death King: im hades

Lightning King: im zeus

Love Queen: im aphrodite

Demigod Trainer: im chiron

Voldemort Destroyer: hi

Physic: uum not meaning 2 b rude but you 2 groups have a secret

Seaweed Brain: no we dont

Voldemort Destroyer: we dont either

Physic: yes u do

Wise Girl: no we dont

Physic: ye u do

Wise Girl: no we dont

Shield: yes u do and dont try arguing because we just found where u all live and where 2 find u now

Wise Girl: mom

Owl Head: only if they promise 2 say there secret

Physic: deal

Shield: alice

Physic: we'll trade bella trust me

Shield: fine

Physic: go ahead

Wise Girl: were half-bloods

Physic: u mean from greek mythology

Wise Girl: yeah im a daughter of athena percys a son of posieden nicos a son of hades thalia is a daughter of zeus grovers a satyr and chirons a centaur

Physic: other groups turn

Bookworm: why dont u go first

Physic: my idea I chose the order

Bookworm: fine we"re wizards from hogwarts a magical school harry defeated voldemort there

Wise Girl:Percy defeated kronos from taking over the world

Physic: were vampires and jacob is an alpha werewolf

Shield: u guys r cooler than us we've never saved the world

Vampuman: I no

Mind Reader: yeah but we r immortal

Water Ruler: so r the gods

Voldemort Destroyer: we rnt

Bookworm: u mean we rnt without killing any1

Voldemort Destroyer: rite

Physic: ok we hav 2 go charlie (bellas father) is coming meet back her at 2pm 2morrow

Wise Girl: deal

Bookworm: fine

**Voldemort Destroy ****has logged off**

**Weasel King**** has logged off**

**Bookworm**** has logged off**

**Pure blood**** has logged off**

**Weasel Queen**** has logged off**

**Prankster 1**** has logged off**

**Prankster 2**** has logged off**

**Snake**** has logged off**

**Wizard Trainer**** has logged off**

**Wizard Teacher**** has logged off**

**Love Princess**** has logged off**

**Love Queen**** has logged off**

**Pans Assistant**** has logged off**

**Demigod Trainer**** has logged off**

**Wise Girl**** has logged off**

**Lightning Princess**** has logged off**

**Death Prince**** has logged off**

**Owl Head**** has logged off**

**Death King**** has logged off**

**Water Ruler**** has logged off**

**Lightning King**** has logged off**

**Seaweed Brain**** has logged off**

**Vampire Doctor**** has logged off**

**Vamp. Mom**** has logged off**

**Muscle Man**** has logged off**

**Beauty Queen**** has logged off**

**Soldier**** has logged off**

**Physic**** has logged off**

**Vampuman**** has logged off**

**Shield has logged off**

**Mind Reader**** has logged off**

**A/N so did you like it was good please review but be kind of easy on me because this is my first fan fiction so please please please review I need to know if you like it so I know if I should update it**


	2. Finding out about villians

**Disclaimer: **

**Dallas Angel: I do not own these :,(**

**Mars Stars: Why r u crying**

**Dallas Angel: bcuz I dont own these**

**Mars Stars: wooow**

_***A/N Thank You for anyone who put a review or put me or/and my story on review or/and favorites**_

_**P.S. Adding new characters none of them have died either**_

_**P.P.S If it has a * then they have powers **_

User Names

*Bella – Shield

*Edward – Mind Reader

Emmett – Muscle Man

Rosalie – Beauty Queen

*Jacob – Alpha Wolf

*Renesmee - Vampuman

Carlisle – Vampire Doctor

Esme - Vamp. Mom

*Alice - Physic

*Jasper – Soldier

*Harry – Voldemort Destroy

*Ron – Weasel King

*Hermione - Bookworm

*Malfoy - Pure blood

*Ginny – Weasel Queen

*Fred – Prankster 1

*George – Prankster 2

*Snape - Snake

*Dumbledore – Wizard Trainer

*McGonagall – Wizard Teacher

*Percy – Seaweed Brain

Annabeth – Wise Girl

*Grover – Pans Assistant

*Nico – Death Prince

*Thalia – Lightning Princess

Chiron – Demigod Trainer

*Hades – Death King

*Zeus – Lightning King

*Poseidon – Water Ruler

*Aphrodite – Love Queen

Silena – Love Princess

Athena – Owl Head

Chapter 2

Forks, Washington

"Alice how do you know we can trust them?" Edward hissed.

"We're going to have to" Alice replied calmly.

"Why?" Edward asked still not calm.

"I'll tell you when its time" She replied becoming irritated. "But-" Alice cut him off. "You will be online at 2pm. Goodbye."

Camp Half-Blood, Rhode Island

"Annabeth are you sure about this?" Percy asked.

"No, but my mom is and thats good enough for me" Annabeth replied.

"Okay"

Hogwarts, England

"Hermione how can we trust them they could be muggles" Ron complained.

"If they are we could pretend we are to" Hermione answered.

"I agree with Hermione" Ginny added.

"I second that" agreed Harry.

"So were going" Hermione said concluding the discussion.

**Voldemort Destroy ****has logged on**

**Weasel King**** has logged on**

**Bookworm**** has logged on**

**Pure blood**** has logged on**

**Weasel Queen**** has logged on**

**Prankster 1**** has logged on**

**Prankster 2**** has logged on**

**Snake**** has logged on**

**Wizard Trainer**** has logged on**

**Wizard Teacher**** has logged on**

**Love Princess**** has logged on**

**Love Queen**** has logged on**

**Pans Assistant**** has logged on**

**Demigod Trainer**** has logged on**

**Wise Girl**** has logged on**

**Lightning Princess**** has logged on**

**Death Prince**** has logged on**

**Owl Head**** has logged on**

**Death King**** has logged on**

**Water Ruler**** has logged on**

**Lightning King**** has logged on**

**Seaweed Brain**** has logged on**

**Vampire Doctor**** has logged on**

**Vamp. Mom**** has logged on**

**Muscle Man**** has logged on**

**Beauty Queen**** has logged on**

**Soldier**** has logged on**

**Physic**** has logged on**

**Vampuman**** has logged on**

**Alpha Wolf**** has logged on**

**Shield has logged on**

**Mind Reader**** has logged on**

Physic: So is everybody here

Soldier: I'm hear

Shield: I dont think she meant you

Seaweed Brain: Yeah were here

Voldemort Destroyer: were here 2

Physic: good now lets talk abot the stuff at hand

Vampuman: what stuff

Physic: well we all just met the mythical beings trough chat thats the stuff at hand

Shield: ok alice wat r u hiding

Physic: wat do u mean notins goin on

Shield: dont lie 2 me

Physic: its notin really

Soldier: wat do u mean by notin

Physic: u no just the use the volturi comin

Vampuman: WAT! y r we just findin this out now

Physic: wait theres more and someone named kronos come back from the dead

Wise Girl: u hav got 2 b kidin me

Lightning Princess: didnt we just get rid of him

Death Prince: man and things were just startin 2 get normal

Physic: u guys really need 2 let me finish ok like I was sayin and this weird snake lookin dude named voldermort comes back

Voldermort Destroyer: WAT? it doesnt work like that I destroyed him once he came back then I redestroyed him he cant come back

Physic: hey I dont decide the future I just see it

Shield: is there more

Physic: yeah did I 4get they all decided 2 team up and take over the world

Alpha Wolf: who 4gets that

Physic: me

Shield: so wats the plan

Bookworm: yeah wats the plan

Wise Girl: she said that

Bookworm: I no

Wise Girl: then y did u say

Bookworm: bcuz I wanted 2

Wise Girl: well it just seems kinda of pointless

Bookworm: so does this conversation

Wise Girl: hey no need 2 b rude

Owl Head: no fighting we need 2 stay united if were going 2 get trough this

Physic: rite so the plan okay 1st me and my family will explain the volturi 2 u then each ur groups explain ur enemies bella u go 1st no 1 interrupt

Shield: ok the volturi r a group of vamps that rnt like us they eat human blood and there kinda like r

royalty we hav rules nd if we break them they come and destroy us edward ur turn

Mind Reader: um the volturi hav red eyes instead of golden bcuz like she said they drink humans um most of them hav powers aro- just touching ur skin he can read every thought uve ever had marcus- can feel emotional tyes alec- can cut off all ur senses chelsea- can change emotional tyes afton- ? Corin- ?

demetri- he can track u trough ur thoughts heidi- ? jane- she can cause over bearing pain reneta- she can make u think u want 2 go in another direction ur turn jake

Alpha Wolf: well aro he likes 2 hav unique things so wen he finds something he will stop at notin 2 get it nessie ur turn

Vampuman: well um the volturi r normally unopposed bcuz of there powers and years of training rose

Beauty Queen: they hav red eyes and were different shades of black cloaks emmett

Muscle Man:they liv in italy volterra nd u dont mess wit there unless u want 2 die go ahead mom

Vamp. Mom: um they use 2 b friends wit carlisle go on honey

Vampire Doctor:well I no they hav never officially lost jasper

Soldier: the only way 2 dfeat them is 2 banned 2gether alice

Physic:yeah thats pretty much it ill answer ur questions now we dont eat human blood we eat animal blood the rule is keep rselves a secret yes were breaking the rules sayin this 2 u but if we all want 2 live then were goin 2 hav 2 the only way 2 destroy a vampire is 2 rip them up nd set them on fire r powers r edward- can read minds alice- c the future jasper- can change emotions renesmee- can show pictures in ur head bella- can block out all mental vamp powers jacob- can turn into a wolf we no that bcuz we hav experienced c um bella wanted 2 do some extreme sports so she um jumped off a cliff nd edward who had left so he thought bella was trying 2 kill herself so he went 2 volturi nd ask 2 die nd they said no so he dcided 2 mess wit there city but me nd bella stopped him in time um bella was human during this time nd the rest of us were vampires xcept jake he was a werewolf yes bella was dating a vampire nd bestfriends wit a werewolf yes tat is a sine of mental promblems

Shield: hey

Physic: sorry bella ok back 2 questions yes carlisle used 2 b there friends but then he left bcuz of there eating differences nd wen we say officially we mean they hav never lost a fite we didnt fite them we scared them away wen we say ban 2gether we mean get all of the others we mean that last time we gather a bunch of vampires so thats it who wants 2 go nxt

Wise Girl: will go nxt percy

Seaweed Brain: ok um kronos is a titan and if hes in his original form mortals near him die yeah so take it away grover

Pans Assistant: um and kronos wants 2 take over the world thalia

Lightning Princess – um he want 2 dstroy us all nico

Death Prince – um he can make armies fast silena

Love Princess – um he use 2 b luke annabeth

Wise Girl – um chirons his son chiron

Demigod Trainer – he hated me nd all centaurs aphrodite

Love Queen – um he was mean athena

Owl Head – umhe swallowed his children hades

Death King – he hated his children posieden

Water Ruler – hades zeus nd I hav destroyed kronos (as a team) so hav luke percy nd annabeth (as a team) zeus

Lightning King – this is his third come back

Physic – ok um wizards

Voldemort Destroyer – well he killed my parents nd tried 2 kill me but my moms luv protected me so he was destroyed then he came back in my fourth year then I destroyed him in my seventh year ron

Weasel King – he has killed a lot of ppl nd he doesnt like harry hermione

Bookworm – he killed himself in a technical way malfoy

Pure blood - he used hoxcruxes ginny

Weasel Queen - he has followers called death eaters fred

Prankster 1 – hes evil nd in r seventh year no one thought he was back

Prankster 2 – he wanted some special wand but he couldnt bcuz he kept killing the wrong ppl snape

Snake – he hates me now bcuz he found out I tricked him 2 get information dumbledore

Wizard Trainer – he always thinks hes better than everyone mcgonagall

Wizard Teacher - one of his death eaters spit on me

Physic: ok we hav 2 go but back her at 2pm again deal

Wise Girl: deal

Bookworm: deal

**Voldemort Destroy ****has logged off**

**Weasel King**** has logged off**

**Bookworm**** has logged off**

**Pure blood**** has logged off**

**Weasel Queen**** has logged off**

**Prankster 1**** has logged off**

**Prankster 2**** has logged off**

**Snake**** has logged off**

**Wizard Trainer**** has logged off**

**Wizard Teacher**** has logged off**

**Love Princess**** has logged off**

**Love Queen**** has logged off**

**Pans Assistant**** has logged off**

**Demigod Trainer**** has logged off**

**Wise Girl**** has logged off**

**Lightning Princess**** has logged off**

**Death Prince**** has logged off**

**Owl Head**** has logged off**

**Death King**** has logged off**

**Water Ruler**** has logged off**

**Lightning King**** has logged off**

**Seaweed Brain**** has logged off**

**Vampire Doctor**** has logged off**

**Vamp. Mom**** has logged off**

**Muscle Man**** has logged off**

**Beauty Queen**** has logged off**

**Soldier**** has logged off**

**Physic**** has logged off**

**Vampuman**** has logged off**

**Alpha Wolf**** has logged off**

**Shield has logged off**

**Mind Reader**** has logged off**

**A/N: So what do you think love I hate like my twist did it surprise you did you suspect it all along okay so I updated like some of you asked now you review deal okay well I'll try to update soon **


End file.
